I Hate Everything About You
by Miki Moose
Summary: Tidak seharusnya orang yang kita benci selalu ada dalam pikiran kita. Tapi itu mungkin saja, jika ada perasaan selain kebencian tumbuh dalam hati kita. Shizaya Drabble Songfic OOC Izaya POV


**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

.

.

.

_Every time we lie awake After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get But I haven't miss you yet_

Benci. Itulah yang kurasakan pada pria didepanku saat ini. Aku sangat membencinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku membencinya karena dia tidak dapat ku kontrol, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa ku prediksi, selalu seenaknya dan tidak mau menuruti apapun kataku.

Dia yang tidak pernah peduli apapun pandangan orang padanya membuatku jengkel.

Naif dan selalu bertindak semaunya!

Tidak takut apapun dan bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang jauh melebihi batas manusia…

Benar-benar membuatku muak. Rasa benciku terus berkembang setiap melihat bagaimana manusia-manusia yang kucintai memandangnya dengan penuh rasa takut, ia terus menyakiti mereka, membuat mereka semua takut padanya–pada kekuatannya.

_Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet_

Aku membencinya yang bisa jujur terhadap apapun tanpa peduli sekitarnya, bertindak semaunya tanpa berpikir, serta kebodohannya.

Lebih dari semua itu, aku membencinya yang tidak pernah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya… Atau mungkin tidak ingin tahu. Aku benar-benar membenci pria yang selalu ada dipikiranku saat ini. Tidak hanya saat ini, entah kenapa dia selalu muncul dipikiranku 24/7 walau aku selalu berusaha menghapusnya.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"Oy kutu," panggilnya sambil menatapku lurus. Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang disamping aku yang terlalu asik bermain dengan pikiranku.

"Ugh, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, hah?!" aku bisa merasakan tatapan kesal dari Shizuo ke arahku. Dia masih menunggu sesuatu dari mulutku, yang belum bisa kukatakan. "Hey, kau dengar aku tidak?! Kau benar Izaya 'kan?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan dengan terus berdiam diri seperti itu?!" sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lebih lama lagi.

"... lupakan saja." aku lalu berbalik meninggalkan sosok di depanku.

Namun, seperti menyadari ada yang tidak benar, dia menahan tanganku dengan erat. "Yang benar sa–KAU KENAPA?!" kenapa katanya? Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Sebuah kepanikan jelas tampak diwajahnya. "Ke-kenapa kau menangis?!" ia menundukan wajahnya, mencoba melihat wajahku lebih jelas.

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you?_

_Menangis? Siapa yang- _

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ada setetes air yang mengalir diujung mataku. Menggelikan.

"fu..fuahahahaha! kau pikir aku menangis Shizu-chan? Lucu sekali!" aku menepis tangannya lalu menyeringai, kembali memasang topengku yang terlepas. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menggenggam kedua bahuku dan menatapku dengan lekat.

"Memang benar 'kan?!" tegasnya. Tatapannya membuatku muak, aku dapat merasakan itu menembus semua topeng yang ku pasang.

"Kh, yang benar saja? Kenapa aku harus menangis, eh?"

"… Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja sekarang!"

"…" aku terdiam sejenak,

"Hey Iza-"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SHIZUO!" –lalu beriak dengan lantang,

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

tapi bukan merasa senang, justru sebaliknya yang ku rasakan. Sakit. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. _Kenapa?_ Karena aku tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri? _Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.. sial!_

Terlihat beberapa urat tampak di dahinya, tentu saja ia kesal, siapapun akan kesal jika diteriaki seperti itu. Tangannya mencengkram bajuku. "Kau pikir aku tidak, hah?! Aku juga sangat **_membencimu_**, kutu sialan!"

_I know_

Hehe.. Rasa sakit di hatiku semakin bertambah karena perkataannya. Aku tahu dia membenciku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tahu dari dulu kita memang saling membenci, tapi kali ini hatiku seperti sedang terisis pisau, benar-benar sakit. Shizuo benar-benar tahu cara menyakitiku. "Aku tahu itu.." kataku tersenyum pahit.

"Aku belum selesai! Aku tidak suka melihatmu berkeliaran di Ikebukuro lagi, kau tahu?! Tapi-"

"Ya, tentu saja, Shizu-chan."

"Diam dulu, bodoh!"

"Kau menyebutku bodoh?!"

"Makanya diam dan dengarkan apa yang kukatakan!" dia menghela nafas sejenak. "... Aku tidak suka melihatmu berkeliaran di Ikebukuro tapi aku tidak bisa kalau tidak melihatmu sehari saja! Itu benar-benar menggangguku, terlebih, perasaan benci ini terus tumbuh bersama perasaan lain, apa kau tahu itu?!"

_Only when you stop to think about me_

Aku kembali terdiam, sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang semua perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh si _bodoh_ didepanku ini.

"Dan asal kau tahu, perasaan lain itu bahkan lebih besar dari rasa benciku padamu! Aku.. Sial-," umpatnya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari aku membencimu, sialan!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit warna merah dipipinya. Tentu saja membuatku _shock. _Apa katanya? Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali menetes, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Kenapa aku jadi _melancholic _seperti ini?

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

Dia kembali panik, Shizu-chan_ku _memasang wajah bingung dan panik didepanku. Hehe, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat lega dan juga sangat senang atas pengakuannya.

"Pfftt.. hahahahaha. Apa-apaan pengakuan cintamu itu Shizu-chan?!" tawaku sambil menyeka cairan yang ada di ujung mataku. "Kh, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Ahahahahaha.. tapi, kurasa aku bisa menerima perasaanmu itu!" lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

_I hate You hate You love me_

"Eh?" dan lagi, kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Shizu-chan. Sebelum ia meminta kejelasan dari perkataanku barusan, aku mendekat, merangkul lehernya dengan kedua tanganku, kemudian menempelkan bibirku ke bibir hangatnya–menciumnya lebih dulu.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak keberatan kalau bersamamu, Heiwajima Shizuo."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Tadaimaaa! Gomen, pulang-pulang bawa fic gaje, sebenarnya pingin nge-post _Birthday fic_-nya Shizuo tapi fic-nya belum kelar, jadi nanti aja deh xD

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
